


Panic! At the gay club

by Twentyshunpilots



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Breakup, Fluff, Gay Bar, No Smut, One Shot, Taco Bell, gays for days, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentyshunpilots/pseuds/Twentyshunpilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So how did you guys meet?”</p><p> </p><p>The famous question they’d been asked numerous times had become a running joke for Tyler and Josh, always making up a random story. But this time, Josh decided he wanted to tell the real one. It was embarrassing and crazy enough that they could get away with it being potentially fake. “Okay, so I was dragged to a bar by my best friend, Brendon Urie…” He looks to Tyler for approval and Tyler gives him a nod and a smile. “My best-friend” Tyler coughs and Josh quickly corrects himself. “Best friend, <em>then</em>…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic! At the gay club

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is gonna be a one shot sorry for the like no smutness but i didn't want to write it. Also uhm yeah no thats it

“So how did you guys meet?”

 

The famous question they’d been asked numerous times had become a running joke for Tyler and Josh, always making up a random story. But this time, Josh decided he wanted to tell the real one. It was embarrassing and crazy enough that they could get away with it being potentially fake. “Okay, so I was dragged to a bar by my best friend, Brendon Urie…” He looks to Tyler for approval and Tyler gives him a nod and a smile. “My best-friend” Tyler coughs and Josh quickly corrects himself. “Best friend, _then_ …”

***

“You  _need_  this it’s been almost a month and you’ve barely gone outside!”  Brendon stops the engine and turns to look at the severely angry josh, in the back seat. Josh only huffs and looks out the window, refusing to look Brendon in the eye.”Brendon i’m in _sweatpants_! You said we were going to get milk not going to fucking club.” Josh is livid, he just wanted to sit in his bed with his cereal and watch Stranger Things. “Come on, it’ll be good for you!” Brendon threw a bag of clothes to change into and opened the door. “You are SUCH AN ASSHOLE!” Josh hollered at him as he slammed the door shut. Brendon chooses to ignore him, instead, looking him dead in the eye. “If you try to get out of this car before your dressed, I will pull you in there regardless of your lack of clothing.” Josh thinks he’s joking until he locks the door leaving him locked in. “What the fuck dude man!” He tries to open the door but to no luck, stupid child locks.

 

Josh lets out of groan of frustration before giving up and starting to get changed. Sure, Brendon was an asshole, but he meant well. He just wanted him to get over Debby, his ex-girlfriend who had left him heart broken. When Josh was dumped and left broken, Brendon came to help him. I guess only so many people can take care of a very depressed guy before giving up and shoving them back into the world. He couldn’t help but think of what Debby was doing right now. Maybe eating at a fancy vegan restaurant with her friends, he really wishes she was still with him. Debby was his rock, the one he could depend on. She meant the world to him, he thought he could tell her anything. That was until he came out to her as bisexual and she was furious, insisting that he'd probably been cheating on her.

 

Josh was so distracted in his own thoughts he hadn’t noticed what he was wearing. Brendon had picked out a leopard print button up and black leather pants. He could probably get away with the leather pants but was definitely not wearing that stupid shirt, he shrugged it off and put on his white tank top that cut so low you could see his entire chest if he bent down. This would have to do. He waved at Brendon to let him out and was embarrassingly walking towards him as Brendon relentlessly wolf-whistled. Josh could feel his anxiety bubble in his stomach as they started to walk to a club with a giant wait line. “Awol?” Josh couldnnt figure out where he heard the name before. “Yep, finest gay club in Columbus.” Brendon replied happily.

 

_NONONONONONONO_

 

Josh had never been to a gay club, or done anything remotely gay. He liked boys in high school but had never acted on his hopeless crushes. He could barely talk to a guy normally, never mind grind up against one in a neon-lit club. This was not his scene, he’d never wanted to be somewhere else more. Somehow Brendon had effortlessly got them in with a flash of his huge smile and a wink to the bouncer, how Brendon managed to get away with things still blew him away. “Okay, so I'm gonna let you do your thing.” Brendon said before getting pulled in to dance by a guy who looked like a Russian model. Josh hadn't expected to be left alone so quickly and could feel his anxiety start to bubble up in the pit of his stomach. He started to get light headed and was finding it hard to breathe. The flashing lights and thumping music was not helping in the smallest bit. He tried to find the bar but seemed to be shoved around too much that he could never figure out where he was going. He needed a way out, it felt like he was being suffocated and couldn't hear anything but the fast paced beat that matched his heart rate.

 

“Hey,” Josh heard faintly mixed in with the background. He knew it wasn't someone talking to him, because I mean look at this place, everyone was so much more interesting than him. “HEY!” He could hear the voice clearly now, despite the loud music and yelling going on around him.

Finally, Josh decided to turn around not really sure where to look. His stomach dropped completely and his legs felt like lead when he saw who had probably not been calling to him. He was the most gorgeous man Josh had ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes on. It was hard to make out his little details but he was almost Josh's height, dark brown hair and his eyes, oh lord his eyes so big and dark and sparkly, reflecting the light bouncing around giving an almost magical look to him. He was wearing some kind of floral kimono, ripped black skinny jeans. He looked so effortlessly beautiful. “YOU OKAY?” He hollered to him, barely making it to Josh's ears. “wh-what?” Josh knew he wouldn't hear him, but he was still so winded and his anxiety had come back hitting him like a ton of bricks. He moved in and got right beside Josh's face trying to figure out what he said. Josh's mind was now reeling, he was so close and Josh could feel himself drift off a little bit. He stumbled and his legs finally gave out.

All he could hear was the loud music and feel someone's hands catching him, strong and comforting he could feel himself being lifted up but couldn't open his eyes everything was spinning too fast.

he felt lips ghost his ear as someone spoke in his ear, soft yet clear. “You're gonna be alright dude.” 

Finally he heard a door open and could only hear the faint thumping of music. Had he been carried all the way outside? By who? He finally opened his eyes as he was gently let down on the wet pavement. He didn't have time to be embarrassed, his anxiety was completely taking over his body. “Hey, just look at me and breathe.” Josh recognized the voice as the guy that had called him. Out of the club he looked even nicer, he realized his eyes were a chocolate brown and his hair was cute and fluffy but slightly shorter on the sides. The guy quickly noticed this was not gonna work so he decided to sit against the wall with him and stay silent, to Josh's relief. He could hear the distant voices from the song playing in the club, muffled but still able to decipher the lyrics. Josh instantly melted as the guy started silently humming to the music. His voice was quite high pitched but still clear and perfectly in key with the song and the beat.

 

It was a couple seconds later that he started freestyle rapping, all Josh could do was sit there and look at him, mouth gaping open. The guy finally remembered he had an audience and quickly stopped blushing furiously. “Dude,I didn't pin you as a rapper!” Josh had completely forgotten about everything else, whoever this man was deserved all of his attention. “Oh, Yeah uhm I just didn't have enough time to sing all the words that I wanted to sing, so I thought rapping would make it easier?” He laughs nervously before picking at his skinny jeans. “Well it was frickin sick!” Josh looked at him and could feel himself blushing as he realized the most beautiful guy in the club was looking at him with a huge grin and sparkly eyes. “You feeling any better?” His grin quickly turned to a face of concern. “I guess.” Josh had forgotten the position they were in and reddened even more, he was in a dark alley with the most absolutely gorgeous guy in a club that had _carried_  him there.

 

“I'm really sorry, you could've been partying and instead you're here with me.” Josh gestures to himself then to the boy emphasizing his point. The boy laughs and gives him an incredulous look. “Are you kidding me! Why do you think I was calling to you in the first place!” he gives him a look that makes Josh want to melt in place and he was thankful he was sitting down or he would have gone completely limp. 

 

He had almost forgotten why he was so anxious until the boy brought it up again lurching him back to reality. “So why did you panic in the first place?” Josh could feel the lump in his throat multiply in size. He didn't know what it was about this guy that made him trust him so much, he felt like he almost understood. “Well, my friend forced me here without any warning and made me wear this. He ditched me as soon as we got in.” Josh sighed and tried to not look him in the eyes, his reason for panicking was pathetic and the boy would probably just laugh at how soft he was. “I mean that's a pretty big  reason to panic, man that guy sounds like a douchebag!” The boy frowned at Josh, but Josh could see the hint of a smile never fading from his lips. “I mean he really only means the best for me, I just got out of a breakup and he wanted me to take my mind off it.”

 

Josh couldn’t believe he had just blurted that out, the boy would think that Josh would just be looking for a fling. “I mean, he just doesn’t really understand that i'm not really that kind of person.” Josh lifts his head after an awkward silence, seeing that the boy was deep in thought. “You know, this isn’t my scene either, i just came to be a wingman for my friend and ended up being left in the first five minutes of getting there. I was about to leave when I saw you walking in.” Now it’s the boys turn to turn a little pink. Josh couldn’t help but stare in awe, so the boy DID like him! He tried to play it off like he wasn’t in first grade anymore but he’d never wanted to sing out in joy more than this moment. “Where were you gonna go?” As soon as he asked he saw a sly smile spread across the boys face and he started to stand up. “You’ll see.” He then proceeds to pull Josh up _again_ and bring him around the front of the club.

 

20 minutes later, they’re at a Taco Bell ordering the most ridiculous amount of food. When Josh had realized he didn’t have his wallet on him, the boy offered to pay “We can do this again sometime and then you can pay!” Josh smiled wide at the sly offer and nodded vigorously. Josh was just about to choose a booth when the boy  grabbed his hand again, telling him that they were going somewhere else to eat. Josh desperately wanted to know but decided that he’d rather it be a surprise. After an agonizing wait, (made a little less agonizing by the warm hand still in his.) they got back in the boy’s car and drove to the supermarket a couple blocks down. 

 

The boy was bouncing off the walls with excitement when they reached the back of the supermarket. The boy gave him a wiggle of his eyebrows making Josh giggle embarrassingly. “What are we doing here?” Josh whispered, scared of getting caught back there so late. “I found this place when I was a young angsty teenger, I still come here sometimes to think. And bring cute boys of course.” Josh blushed and playfully punched him, earning a laugh from the absolutely dashing boy. The boy walks up to a mass of metal hanging from the roof. With a swift yank and a painful noise of the scraping metal, the boy had brought down a rickety metal ladder and started to climb it. Josh would never typically do this but knowing there was a cute boy waiting for him at the top gave him a little surge of bravery. Once he was up, he couldn’t help but stare in awe. You could see so much, the traffic lights from dozens of blocks away, the moon shining down and the lights of all the buildings and houses. “It’s amazing isn’t it? Kinda reminds me that even when something goes wrong it might feel like a big deal, but the truth is, we’re all little tiny specs in a giant universe. None of it matter on another planet, never mind here.” He sounded so calm and reassuring. The boy was absolutely right, but the things that happened today led him to him, and he was absolutely important, everything he said and did would forever be planted in his thoughts as long as he lived. 

 

“I mean, my mortifying experience led me to you so...I’m okay with it now, I get why it happened.” Josh knew he’d regretted those words as soon as they came out, it was so blunt and cheesy. The boy obviously seemed to love it because he smiled and walked over to him. I’m sorry that was-” The boy obviously didn’t care because the moment he was close enough he surged his lips onto Joshs. Josh was absolutely not complaining and wanted more than anything for this to last, he tried to deepen the kiss but was rudely interrupted by the loud ringtone of his phone. “Woah there! Wait a minute, I’m getting a call.” He picked up his call and immediately sighed, clearly annoyed at the person on the other end of the phone. “Patrick relax, I’m fine! I’m with…” the boy looked up blankly and gave an embarrassed look before asking Josh’s name. “Oh, uh Josh.” he replied nervously. “I’m here with Josh...No he’s not a drug dealer...N-WHAT! Patrick what the hell! OKAY BYE PATRICK!” he immediately hung up, face red as a tomato. “Uhm, so, sorry for never asking your name, i’m Tyler. Tyler Joseph!” He extended his hand out to awkwardly shake Josh’s. “Hey, I’m Josh Dun!” returning the handshake just as awkwardly as Tyler.

 

***

 

“That’s it! That’s all you’re gonna give us?!” the reporter was at the edge of her seat eyes wide in disbelief. “Well you did only ask us how we met!” Tyler looks at Josh with the most twinkly eyes. “But i wanted you to tell us how you proposed or you know, your first time!...” The reporter winked and the two boys turned beet red, coughing awkwardly. “Well that’s all the time we have for today guys, thank you to twenty one pilots for coming to talk to us today.” the rather dissapointed news reporter stated glumly before hugging both of them and walking off.

 

“I love you so much” Tyler said softly, head leaning against Josh’s shoulder. “I love you more.” Josh says tickling Josh’s side and making him laugh loudly. Sure Brendon was a dick, but if it weren’t for him he wouldn’t have found the most amazing person on earth, his ray of sunshine. So, honestly he owed it all to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not spellcheck this,  
> I didn't add smut because im t o o a w k w a r d  
> Also worlds worst ending goes to Ivy, the one who literally wrote two paragraphs about just Tyler but can't end a story!!!!!!!  
> Hope you liked it maybe i'll do more one shots, they're like a lot of fun
> 
> (I'm also a huge nerd and literally looked up names of gay bars in Columbus, i know if you look it up its not a like party hard club but they dont seem to have any. If you know one then feel free to tell me and ill change it.)


End file.
